


Glow

by Ijustwantanaccount



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Writing, Can you tell that im gay for ripley?, Crack, Fix-It, Not Serious, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwantanaccount/pseuds/Ijustwantanaccount
Summary: Me protecting the 5 characters i love in Alien: Isolation from Creative Assembly and Feral Interactive with a knife."Dont hurt the good children!""IJustwantanaccount, we are all stronger, smarter, older and more capable than you""shush" I say to them before tucking them into a blanket and giving them hot coco.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I cant belive I actually wrote this trash, hope you find some enjoyment from it.

After arriving on Sevastopol Station, Ripley worriedly tried to contact her crew mates but was unsuccessful. Looking around at the decrepit station, Ripley got the sudden feeling that she was in for something very troublesome. 

Then out of nowhere a girl made of light appeared and spoke in a voice made of millions.

“OMG, its you!!!! I am such a big fan, Rip. You are just so amazing in Isolation, you fighter mechanic you.”

Dumbfounded Ripley could only stare. 

“Ah, how rude of me, i forgot to introduce myself. Im am the avatar of fandoms, the personification of the wishes and rage of consumers of media.” Then in a quieter voice, as if trying to whisper. “Or actually just the avatar of one really bratty, emotional girl.”

Finally finding her voice Ripley asked the girl, “wha- what do you want?.”

With an overly dramatic gasp, the glowing girl once again spoke. “Pttf im such a goof, im here to force every character I like to survive this ordeal!”

“Character? Ordeal?”

“Don't sweat the small stuff cutie, lets go get to your friends.” The girl bounds away seemingly unaffected by the dead bodies and fire that surround them. Ripley follows though she doesn't seem to understand why, it's almost as if she is compelled to do so by some higher force.

As they walk through the station and its vents, picking up items. Ripley gets the feeling that this would have been much more stressful in another life. 

“No sudden movements girls” comes a grizzled voice, that is attached to a sad looking man. Ripley complies like a normal person would, but glowing girl, who we are just going to call Glow from now on, because im getting tired of writing that and i bet you are getting tired of reading that. Now Glow, she has other plans. 

Furious she turns around and starts to speak, “How dare you, you shriveled piece of meat, how dare you speak that way to rip. I think you are getting to big for your britches with your tiny little gun.”

A little dumbfounded by this inhuman figure screeching at him, Axel can only stare. Glow continues.

“I don't really like you because you are annoying and mean but since i'm doing everyone lives au, I gotta protect you so come with, Asshole Axel. 

To cut things short the party of 2 becomes a party of 3 and they set off again. This time to the communications center, on the way they see a man named Huges who is also attempting to enter the center. 

It seems like he is going to be killed by a malicious android, but Glow steps in and decks the robot. Please ignore the fact that there is a glass wall between the two, Glow can do anything because I say so. Hurray the group is now 4!

Once in Ripley is able is contact Samuels, and the group rush over to his and Taylors position. 

Samuels can be forgiven for his staring at Glow, and Ripley prompts him to explain what has happened since they got separated.

“Taylor got injured in the explosion, I know there are medical supplies nearby but I didn't want to leave her while she was in such a vulnerable state. Could you find some medicine for her?”

“Good idea, robot boy. Hey losers, yes im talking to you two newbies, go help out Samuels while me and Ripley get those meds.”

“Im sorry, who is this wo-”

“No time to explain hot stuff, I like Taylor and want her to be okay. Now my amazing warrior mechanic and I need to go help a cowardly and completely unlikable doctor, bye bye~”

Leaving behind the bewildered men, the unbeatable duo set off. To no one's surprise the 2 do meet a doctor down in the facility. Wow it's almost like Glow already knows what is going to happen and when.

Hughes situation is mirrored with Dr. Kuhlmans except this time its an alien who wants the man dead. Glow roasts him, literally, with an industrial grade flame thrower. One less alien dickbag to deal with, yay. 

“What, a glowing wo-”

“Oh its the useless doctor that was prepared to force my darling Rip to avoid the murderous alien for his own benefit. You are very lucky that rules dictate I have to keep you alive, try not to be completely incompitant please.” 

The three are quickly reunited with the rest of the group, however Taylor needs medical machines for proper treatment. Then a voice comes on their coms.

“Um, hello. Im Ricardo and I saw how you killed that alien. Since we have a medical facility, we can help each other out.”

“Oh hey its Ricardo, glad to hear you without a face hugger on you”

“Face hugger?”

“Don't feel like explaining, we are on our way. Don't die while im on my way.”

Unknown to most of the group, Apollo had decided since one of the aliens was dead that humans were a danger to the specimen. So in accordance with special order 939, the AI sent the working joes to exterminate all humans on the station. 

Realizing her mistake, Glow quickly teleported into the Core and inserted a virus that made Apollo stop being a jerk. Also with the additional feature of shutting down the working joes because let's be honest they creepy. 

Once back with the others, they head towards Ricardo and arrive in a snap. They are allowed into the base and greeted by both Ricardo and Walts.

“I heard from my deputy that you managed to kill one of the creatures, ho-”

“OH ITS THIS FUCKING DICKWAD WHO BETRAYED RIP AND LEFT HER TO DIE HUH, LET ME AT HIM” Only held back by the wonderful Ripley, Glow is practically foaming at the mouth at the sight of this new man. 

“GLOW, Glow, everyones ok, didn't you say earlier that you wanted everyone to survive?”

“Awh fuck, you right, you right. You get off this time punk. I'm gonna go kill the rest of the aliens, you better heal Taylor up good or i'll throw you off this station Walts.”

“How does she know my na-”

And with that last statement Glow disappears with a flash. She gleefully kills the rest of the aliens and eagerly returns. But not before taking a quick detour to the Nostromo to get the flight recorder that they came for. 

Glow returns to a health Taylor, wow that was fast. And an emotional Ripley once she gives her the recorder. The group takes a rest but soon they have to get moving and off of this flying deathtrap of a ship.

“Hey amazing beings and strains on society, you know who you are. We need to get off this ship and get help. We need to contact the Torrens, I know how to do that but I don't want to go alone. So im taking Ripley, Taylor, Samuels, and Ricardo with me. No complaints, ok good let's get going. 

Since the aliens and the synthetics are no problem the group is able to easily contact the Torrens.  
“Verlaine! Verlaine, its me Ripley. I'm here with Taylor and Samuels. We all survived the blast. There was some complicated shit going on here but we dealt with it, but we need immediate extraction along with all other survivors. We don't know how much longer this place will stay running. Over.”

“What?!? Okay. We are equipped to take many survivors, round them up and let's get out of here. We are going to have lots of paperwork to do.

And so everyone survived Alien: Isolation, except for Aliens and working joes. But hey, who cares about them.


End file.
